


Relationship Factors and PDA

by hajiiwa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Cute, Deamus, Established Relationship, Fourth Year, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, PDA, Short, harry's oblivious as shit, it's implied but I thought I'd clarify, other characters are mentioned very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is oblivious and Seamus makes a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Factors and PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was in a Deamus mood and I've been sick the past few days so I thought 'screw housework, I'm going to write a really short fic!'  
> This is the result.

“5 galleons says that Harry picks up on the fact that we’re dating before the end of the year.”

In response to this off-topic sentence Dean Thomas looked up, blinking at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, he’s been oblivious so far,” Seamus admitted, closing his textbook. “I mean, we went to the fuckin’ _Yule Ball_ together and he didn’t bat an eyelash! So, maybe, we could non-directly tell him we’re going out.”

“But why would I take you up on that bet?” Dean asked, turning his attention back down to his parchment. “The Third Task is coming up soon, I’m sure he’d focused on other things.”

“But-” Seamus tapped the table with a fingernail, making Dean look up. “Neville’s commented, Lavender’s commented- hell, even _Ronald Weasley_ , the straightest guy at Hogwarts, has commented! If we could make it obvious enough that he-

“Shay,” Dean interrupted, knowing that the nickname would shut his boyfriend up, “what would we gain from him knowing, anyway?”

Seamus shrugged. “I dunno, I just thought it would be fun, seeing as he’s bleedin’ oblivious.”

Dean smirked. “With that being said, we’d probably have to do profound PDA just for him to get a hint.”

“Why exactly are you two planning on profound PDA?” A new voice asked, as Hermione Granger stepped through the portrait hole, “and what are you two doing in here, anyway? Lunch isn’t over yet.”

A sly glance between the two boys answered her second question, and the brunette waved it off.

“Never mind. But why the PDA?”

“I bet Dean 5 galleons that Harry would pick up on our relationship before the end of the year,” Seamus explained with a grin. Hermione gave an odd laugh-snort.

“Good luck,” she said, shaking her head. “But wouldn’t it only be fair for you two not to change up your relationship at all?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked with a frown.

“Well,” Hermione began, perching on one of the fireside chairs, “the probability of him figuring it out all depends on your discretion. From what I can tell Dean isn’t very big on PDA- I mean, I’ve only been witness to one walk-in all year- so if you go full-out, snogging in the corridors, it wouldn’t be very fair. Dean would almost certainly lose the bet.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right again, Hermione,” Seamus said in a crestfallen tone. “If he hasn’t picked up on it by now, it would take something rather explicit for him to catch on.”

“Please don’t ever use that word in this context ever again,” Dean said with a grimace. Seamus merely winked.

\---

‘Explicit’ wasn’t even the right word. All it took was for Dean to get tired of Seamus’s teasing during dinner, yank him over by his tie, and kiss him soundly for a few seconds. It only came as a shock to Harry.


End file.
